Dear Ron
by Adachi-San
Summary: Et si Ron tenait une rubrique dans le journal de l'école? Avec humour, venez découvrir les demandes incongrues du petit monde de Poudlard!


Je me suis un peu amusée avec ce one-shot (je pense que ça se voit). J'ai imaginé que Ron faisait tenait une rubrique dans le journal de l'école. Cependant, comme je suis une nazie (bien visible dans le choix de Missing Moments dans _Lettre d'amour_ ), je ne peux pas ne pas vous donner un contexte _(le tome 6)_ et dissimuler des reférences qui apparaitront super obvious au lecteur attentif. Enjoy, guys.

Et evidemment, rien de ceci ne m'appartient, tout à JKR/Bestauthoroftheworld/Sitespasdaccordavecmoionseretrouvealasortie.

* * *

Cher Ron,

Je me demandais si vous pouviez me suggérer un shampoing qui m'aiderait à me débarrasser de cette teinte plutôt grasse que mes cheveux ont tendance à avoir. J'ai tout essayé et rien ne semble fonctionner.

Aussi, je voudrais également aborder le fait que les magasins d'ingrédients de mon stockage privé ont montré quelque manques récemment et je voudrais bien savoir si vous, Granger ou Potter auriez une explication convenable à me fournir concernant ces disparitions. Il va sans dire que j'attend des réponses satisfaisantes, pour les deux sujets abordés, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de retirer des points à votre maison lors de notre prochaine rencontre.

Sincèrement, Votre Prochain Professeur de DCFM.

* * *

Cher Inquiètant-Monsieur-dont-j'ignore-totalement-l'identité,

Concernant les ingrédients, je ne sais vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'amusait à fabriquer des potions interdites dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Je ne sais pas non plus pour ce shampoing qui pourrait vous aider avec votre problème de cheveux. Hermione a dit à Harry de me dire qu'à la section _"Hygiène Personnelle"_ , vous trouverez d'innombrables livres sur les sorts de cheveux, qui pourraient aider, parait-il.

Plus sérieusement, vous avez essayé l'acide? L'absence totale de cheveux serait une forme de résolution.

Et s'il vous plaît, n'enlevez pas de points à notre maison. On n'est pas sûr de gagner du tout. Maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu, on ne sait même pas si Harry sera vivant à la fin de l'année.

Sincèrement, Ron.

* * *

...

* * *

Cher Ronald,

Bonjour mon chéri, je voudrais commencer par te demander comment tu vas et si tu manges bien, mais ton père me dit que c'est anonyme, alors je ne le fais pas, mais j'espère quand même tu te nourris bien.

Je suis récemment assez contrariée à cause d'un de mes fils. Il s'est entiché d'une gourgandine, parait-il, alors qu'une gentille fille et de surcroît, une des plus intelligentes de sa génération, l'attend depuis 6 ans. Je sais que je ne suis pas là au quotidien, mais je connais le coeur de chacun de mes enfants!

Que dois-je faire?

Sincèrement, Une mère soucieuse.

PS : Demande à ta soeur si vous rentrez avec Harry pour les vacances de Noêl. Je pourrais faire une belle tarte à la mélasse.

* * *

Chère Maman-soucieuse-qui-donne-des-noms-cruels-à-ses-enfants-et-le-leur-rappelle,

Je crois que vous vivez avec anxiété la séparation avec vos enfants. La meilleure chose à faire serait de trouver un passe-temps qui maintient votre temps occupé et vous permet d'explorer votre plein potentiel. Ensuite, je pense qu'il est vraiment inutile de parler de cette histoire de gourgandine avec votre fils, il doit probablement le regretter chaque jour que Merlin fait et que cette sangsue le prive d'oxygène.

Sinon, je vais bien, merci. Harry dit qu'il fera tout pour éviter Noël chez les Dursley. Ginny dit qu'elle vient s'il vient. Je ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi, mais passons.

Oh, et Hermione a demandé à Harry _(parce que, non, elle ne me reparle toujours pas...)_ de me dire de vous demander si vous aviez son exemplaire de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , elle voudrait récupérer le marque-page à l'intérieur de toute urgence. Je ne comprend pas son obsession avec ce livre.

Sincèrement, Ron.

* * *

...

* * *

Cher Ron,

Je me sens parfois sous-estimé, tout le monde est toujours à propos de Harry. Et ce Harry, je comprends qu'il est grand, l'élu et tout ça, mais qu'en est-il de moi? Je l'ai aidé au ministère et je ne l'ai jamais trahi. Tout ce que je voudrais c'est qu'il me dise que ça compte aussi pour lui. Je veux dire que je ne suis pas le meilleur élève de l'école mais je me suis grandement amélioré. J'adore la Botanique mais je suis un danger publique en potions. Une grande partie de cet échec est certainement du à ma crainte du professeur Rogue. Vous aussi vous auriez peur s'il vous lorgnait méchamment tout le temps.

Sincèrement, Le "presque" Elu.

* * *

Cher Presque,

Je sais que le professeur Rogue peut être assez intimidant, mais la meilleure idée que je peux offrir est d'essayer de travailler sur votre confiance en vous. Je dois également vous féliciter pour votre amélioration académique, même si le Quidditch c'est aussi important.

Je suis désolé que vous vous sentiez de cette façon, je vais parler à Harry à propos de remercier tout le monde et de donner crédit à ceux qui le mérite. Sachez, cher Presque, que votre amitié compte beaucoup pour nous et ce, presque autant que le fait que vous n'éprouviez aucun attirance quelle qu'elle soit pour la brunette aux yeux chocogrenouille délicieux, hm, et avec laquelle vous entretenez des messes basses depuis une semaine. A ce propos, le journal aimerait que vous lui fassiez parvenir un parchemin dans lequel vous détaillez les raisons de cette nouvelle complicité. N'oubliez pas, un accident est si vite arrivé.

Sincèrement, Ron.

* * *

...

* * *

Cher Ronald,

Avez-vous déjà vu un Snorlak à cornes? Ils sont merveilleux, presque aussi fantastiques et majestueux que les Sombrals. Je voulais aussi vous informer que je collectionne les vieilles plumes, que je réduis pour en faire un collier, donc si vous en avez une, je serais ravi que vous me la fassier parvenir en utilisant le sac accroché à cette lettre. Sauriez-vous où je pourrais mettre la main sur mes chaussures? Je crois que quelqu'un les a égaré sans me le dire.

Sincèrement, Dans la lune.

* * *

Chers Dans la lune,

Eh ben non, je n'ai jamais rencontré un Snorlak à cornes. Je ne crois pas non plus avoir de vieilles plumes, qui sont, je dois dire, un choix intéressant de composants pour un collier.

Je n'ai pas vu vos chaussures aujourd'hui bien mais peut-être devriez-vous essayer un sort de récupération. Certains _Accio_ fonctionnent parfois avec un peu de retard et vous vous retrouvez avec l'objet désiré dans la poche un matin, et..hm. Bref, ça pourrait marcher, je crois.

Sincèrement, Ron.

* * *

...

* * *

Cher Ron,

J'espère que vous comprenez que des mesures seront prises par le ministère en raison du comportement inapproprié qu'ont démontré vos frères aînés, durant mon temps d'enseignement à Poudlard. Je transmettrai un avis à votre famille ainsi que les détails concernant l'audience au ministère, dans un délai d'une semaine. Je vous suggère également de vous débarrasser de toutes littératures calomnieuse à mon sujet.

Sincèrement, Le Rose C'est Joli Et Les Petits Chatons Qui Font Miaou Aussi.

* * *

Chère Madame-aux-goûts-effrayants,

Je vous transmets ce message de la part des-dits frères :

" Nous espérons que vous comprendrez que nous ne donnons pas l'once d'attention d'une acromantule en décomposition à votre soi-disante condamnation de notre comportement. Nous l'avons trouvé tout à fait approprié à la situation. Notre magasin de farces et attrapes fait merveille et nous espérons néanmoins que vous accepterez cette parcelle de sucreries délectables, que nous avons fait parvenir à votre bureau, comme une excuse pour notre comportement irrationnel envers vous. Merci pour votre douce écriture, dans l'espoir de vous entendre bientôt."

Voilà. Et s'il vous plait, ne tuez pas le messager.

Cordialement, Ron.

* * *

...

* * *

Cher Ron,

J'ai ce sentiment que l'amour de ma vie ne m'aime peut-être pas exactement comme il le devrait. Je suis une superbe créature, riche, sang-pur, j'ai de ravissants cheveux noirs au carré et surtout, je suis serpentard. J'approche tranquillement de la perfection. Alors, sérieusement, où est le problème? Peut-être que je ne lui montre pas assez d'amour ? Devrais-je parler à ses parents et leur demander pourquoi il est si distant?

Sincèrement, La plus belle fiancée de Serpentard.

* * *

Chère Serpentarde-Obsessionnelle-Psychopathe,

Vous ne parlez jamais aux parents d'un gars à propos de votre relation avec lui. Ça peut probablement être élu _"pire idée du siècle"_. Je vais vous donner un conseil (il me semblait évident pourtant, mais passons) : le chemin vers le coeur d'un homme passe avant tout par son **estomac**. Si vous cherchez des méthodes drastiques, buvez une potion de Polynectar, faufilez-vous dans son dortoir et voler lui son journal intime. Un gars qui met autant de gel a frocément un journal intime. Lorsque vous avez terminé, merci de l'envoyer à la salle d'édition du journal, enveloppé dans un parchemin.

Je serais alors plus en mesure de vous conseiller.

Sincèrement, Ron.

* * *

...

* * *

Cher Ron,

Je suis folle amoureuse d'un garçon qui se trouve être le meilleur ami de mon frère.

Ses yeux sont du plus beau vert qui existe, ses cheveux sont constamment en désordre et quant aux autres parties de son anatomie ... Je ne peux même pas commencer à vous le décrire... Sachez seulement qu'il a le plus joli derrière qu'il m'ait été donné de contempler.

Nous nous rencontrons secrètement mais je ne peux pas le dire à mon frère et Har- euh, je veux dire, IL ne veut pas te- euh, le dire à son meilleur ami. Le problème, c'est que j'ai peur que ce dernier le découvre, ce n'est pas toujours le dernier des imbéciles (sauf peut-être concernant sa relation avec une certaine née-moldue aux cheveux broussailleux).

Que dois-je faire?

Sincèrement, Petite soeur de belette.

* * *

Chère sœur-qui-doit-arrêter-absolument-de-bécoter-le-meilleur-ami-de-son-frère,

Je suis content de ne pas être dans cette situation. Dans tous les cas, tu devrais en parler à ton frère avant qu'il vous surprennent. Ça pourrait ne pas être très joli à voir. Je pourrais te conseiller mieux si Harry et Ginny étaient là, bien qu'ils soient juste amis, ils pourraient mieux comprendre ta situation. Ils ne devraient pas tarder, ils sont juste aller chercher des livres pour les cours de l'après-midi...Une seconde, aujourd'hui c'est samedi. Que...QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL?! Ça va tellement être ta fête, Ginevra !

Je reviens tout de suite, Harry vient de revenir avec des marques étranges dans le cou.

On va avoir une discussion sérieuse tout à l'heure...Compte là-dessus!

Sincèrement, TON FRÈRE.

PS : ET MES RELATIONS AVEC LES NÉES-MOLDUES SE PORTENT TRÈS BIEN! ON EST JUSTE EN TRAIN DE DÉVELOPPER UN MODE TÉLÉPATHIQUE POUR COMMUNIQUER!

* * *

...

* * *

Cher Ron,

Comme Harry était grave en train de bécoter ta soeur tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas si je pouvais en avoir un peu. Je veux dire, si même Celui-Qui-Doit-Mourir a le droit de profiter de ta soeur, alors pourquoi pas moi? Après tout, ça reste une sang-pur. Si tu veux, je peux même te payer. Merlin sait à quel point ta famille de belettes rousses traîtres à leur sang a besoin d'argent.

Attend, non, oublie ta soeur, demande plutôt à cette sang-de-bourge de Granger, tu veux bien ? Je dois dire qu'elle a drôlement _"grandi'_ durant l'été. Je pourrais jouer un peu avec avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en occupe. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle attendait encore quelque chose. Un coeur brisé, c'est une proie tellement facile.

Sincèrement, l'homme vivant le plus sexy au monde et beaucoup plus riche que toi.

* * *

Sale furet répugnant,

Non, ma soeur n'est pas disponible. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de la place pour toi entre elle et le charisme de l'Elu. Donc, tu peux toujours aller écouter chanter les mandragores pour te consoler. J'espère sincèrement que tes oreilles se mettront à saigner si fort que tu te videras de ton sang tout seul dans la serre, comme le viel étron de limace putréfiée que tu es.

Pour la suite de ton message...Je vais tellement massacrer ton visage qu'Hagrid pourra te marcher dessus sans que tu ne sentes rien, je vais faire en sorte que la procréation dans ta véracrasse de famille n'existe plus jamais, je vais t'enfermer là où personne ne pourra jamais te trouver et essayer sur toi tous les objets contondants qui ont jamais existé.

Ce n'est pas un avertissement. Tes deux gorilles pourront rien pour toi si je te trouve.

Sincèrement, meurs.

* * *

...

* * *

Cher Ron,

Mon histoire à moi est un peu délicate. Je suis amoureuse _(le mot est faible)_ de mon meilleur ami depuis 6 ans. Je ne suis plus très sûre de quand cela a commencé, je me suis réveillée un matin et tous ces sentiments étaient déjà là. J'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser plusieurs fois, en vain. Et puis, l'année dernière, il m'a semblé comprendre que ce que j'éprouvais était en quelque sorte, réciproque.

Cette année, alors que je m'étais décidé à aller vers lui, une espèce d'immonde gourgandine gloussant comme la volaille sans cervelle qu'elle est, lui a aspiré l'âme _(au sens propre du terme)_.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne semble pas le remarquer, trop occupé qu'il est à répondre à sa rubrique dans le journal de l'école.

Du coup, j'en suis réduite à devoir faire semblant de lire pour admirer les reflets de ses cheveux dans la lumière iridescente de fin de journée, me plonger dans ses yeux bleus aux nuances infinies, rêver de ses mains qui...Hm, bref, pourriez-vous m'aider?

Ce n'est pas vraiment la subtilité même ce garçon alors je me suis dit que je devais tenter d'être un peu plus...direct. Avez vous compris ce que j'essaye de vous dire?

Je l'espère du fond du coeur,

Sincèrement, Un petit rat de bibliothèque.

* * *

Chère petit rat de bibliothèque

Je suis vraiment désolé d'entendre cela. Ayant déjà éprouvé ce sentiment, je comprend le désarroi dans lequel vous vous trouvez. J'aimerai profondément vous aider. Avez-vous jamais pensé à lui écrire une lettre pour lui dire ce que vous ressentez?

Il sera peut être plus facile de lui dire de cette façon et, je serais plus qu'heureux de lui parler pour vous si vous avez besoin. N'attendez pas, ne prenez pas comme prétexte la peur de voir votre relation changer quand elle est fondée sur une amitié qui n'en a jamais vraiment été une. Surtout, n'écrivez pas de lettre que vous n'enverrez jamais. Bref, ne faites pas comme moi.

Je suis vraiment devenu un expert pour comprendre comment les gens se sentent vraiment depuis que je suis dans le journal de l'école. Je serais plus qu'heureux de vous aider. Peut-être ainsi réussiriez-vous là où j'ai échoué...

Sincèrement, Ron.

* * *

...

* * *

Cher Ron,

Un expert, hein? Dans ma prochaine vie, que Merlin me permette de mieux choisir la direction de mon coeur, parce que là, c'est proprement lamentable de médiocrité.

Ah, et au fait, Ron, tu as vraiment la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café.

Sincèrement, Un petit rat de bibliothèque bien accablé.

* * *

Chère...

...

...

Hermione...?

...

Par le slip de Merlin, je suis vraiment une bille.

Sincèrement, Ton insensible butor, si tu le veux toujours.

* * *

Si elle te veut pas, moi je te veux bien, hein.


End file.
